Whatever it takes
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Carson did what ever it took for the people she truly cared about, it was why she was a superhero. Partner to the Flash she always needs to be on the same pace, but when both of their minds is going to take a lot more to beat davoe. will Barry and Iris push through all the pain? Can Carson escape her past?
1. intro

**Alright guys so I am a huge fan of the flash. The flash was exciting when it aired, and now I just love waiting every week for the next episode. All rights reserved to their very own people, except for Carson she is my own character. Hope you all enjoy! For those who want to know what she looks like her character is based off of Carlson Young she is my fav!**

Carson was your normal everyday bartender, well I guess normal isn't the correct term to use. She was normal until she was electrocuted on the same day the particle accelerator exploded. She was rushed to the emergency room, just like her best friend Barry. Now Barry woke up after some time and became everyone's know superhero The Flash. Carson woke up three days before Barry and learned she was no longer a normal girl, she was a meta is what everyone called them.

Her ability was electricity, her whole body was like a current of electricity running through her body. She could feel the buzzing in her, it was an annoying, but common thing she grew to. Joining Team Flash was first fun, but after losing people and having to cope became hard for her. She than became a legend joining Leonard Snart and Mick Rory on a time ship cruising through time. It was all fun and games until some gets seriously hurt, or dies is the normal saying well, for Carson it became harder after her soon to be husband blew himself up for everyone. Leonard did what had to do to save all of them, but it left Carson broken.

Her best friend Lydia decided to take her place on the time ship, while she stayed back to try to cope with all of that. She soon was back out there as ShockWave The Flash's Partner. She didn't expect to go through more pain when Barry had to go in the speed force, never knowing when he would return. This time was going to be twice as difficult with trying to track down bus metas and trying to stop Devoe, do they have what it takes is the question.

 **I know this is a short introduction but just going to cover as much as I can for the part I'm going to. Of course some of these are going to be one shots from her past life.**


	2. filler

**Alright introduction down awesome! now this chapter is a filler chapter to get to where we are now, for what has happened before hand, so I hope you enjoy this.**

 _ **The beginning**_

Wiping down the counters, Acdc blaring in the bar was a normal night for Carson. She had just sent everyone home except for her best friend Lydia, she was cleaning the counter while Carson cleaned the tables and stacked the chairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't take tonight off to go with Barry to the Particle Accelerator thing," she hollers across the bar

"Well as much as I love my nerdy friend, I knew he wanted time with Iris so I decided to tell him I had to work late," she chuckled

"The things you do for your friends Carsie," Lyida giggled twirling to the music

Shaking her head she pulled up the last chair, walking back to grab the mop and bucket, "After your done with that cup go ahead and head out, I can handle the last of it, besides you have a date in the morning,"

"You sure? I can stay," she stops looking at Carson

"Of course, Lyds, go girl," nodding her head she starts to mop the floor

Lydia finally left after bugging her for a bit, music changing to Journey. Dancing to the music while she mopped, she stopped when the music sputtered, and the lights flickered. Narrowing her eyes, she walks over to the juke box trying to get it play steady. While she was doing that she did not see the lightning coming straight at her, knocking her into the juke box and electrocuting her. Months later she woke up, but not only did she wake up powers inside her did as well.

 _ **Villains**_

"Can we for once not have to deal with a villain for one day is that so hard to ask for," groans Carson spinning in the spinning chair in star labs.

"For once I think Carson and I are on the same page," chuckles Cisco

"Guys come on we gotta keep the city safe, we don't know how many other metas are out there or what bad guys are cooking up," huffs Barry holding his gloves

"Forever the golden boy," laughs Carson before the new comes on taking about a robbery

"Let's go Sparky," Barry grins pulling his cowl on and picking Carson to get them quicker

Getting to the central bank, you could tell that ice and fire were involved which meant that Leonard and Mick were on this heist.

"Come on boys, its eleven o'clock at night some of us want to get home before they can't binge watch star trek!" yells Carson standing behind the two villans

"Well,well I thought it would take you sooner to get here Flash, Sparx," Leonard grins pointing his gun at me

"Can we burn them yet," growled Mick

"No, but they are going to let us walk out of here with no trouble isn't that right Flash," Leonard laughs

"I don't think that's going to go the right way Leonard, understand you gotta do what you gotta do. But so do we, so that means your going down," huffs Carson crossing her arms.

"Are your secret Idenities not that important sweetheart?" stepping forward

"SWEETHEART!" She Growls electricity sparking off her hands.

Carson and Barry were able to take down Leonard and Mick, but they were able to escape from Barry.

 _ **Legends**_

Getting ready for one of the biggest battles they have had yet, Carson felt like she was shaking to the core with fear of how this was going to end. Everyone kept on telling her she was ok, that everything will be fine, but she knew deep down that wasn't what was going to happen. Finishing the last dude on the outside with firestorm she walks over to Leonard as Sarah and Rip come towards us.

"Where's Mick?" Leonard asks

"He uh decided to stay behind, we need to go," Rips states

Leonard running back inside, Carson chasing him and Sarah right behind her as rip is calling for them to come back. Sarah and Carson are taking out the time burrows as Leonard goes to Mick. Whipping her head around she stops and sees Leonard knocking Mick out an taking his spot.

"What are you doing?" she asks running up to him

"Someone has to stay behind to hold this button, I'm not letting Mick take this one," He states

"Lenny? But that means someone has to keep it down to…No you can't do this!" she screams tears rising to her eyes, they just gotten engaged. Talking about the future they were going to have, this was not that future.

"Carson, please understand what I'm doing is for you, I love you Carson," He says pulling her in and kisses her.

"Lenny?" asks pulling away slowly when he knocks her out as well

Looking to Sarah he tells her to take them, and she does with the help of Jax.

Waking up on the ship with no Leonard she lets out a scream from her room, Carson had already lost so much in her life she did not except this to go this route. Her screams and cries were heard all over the ship, no one had the heart to talk to her, they all cried and mourned in their own way.

 _ **Earth x**_

Hands tied, body aching Carson looked at her teammates who were walking beside her as they thought it was their end. Turning around at the Nazis from Earth X, she didn't think this was the way they were going to go down. Grabbing Barry's hands that were also bind, she closed her eyes waiting for what was next to come.

Instead came a flashing blue light that took out some of the Nazis, blinking they turned their heads to the blast to see none other than Snart.

"I hate fire," he states

"Lenny?" she whispers

"About time!" Calls the guy next to them his name was Ray

Guns start shooting they jump into the trench, Barry and Carson next to each other when Snart jumps down.

"Hey, your cutting it close," states Ray

"Thought it was great timing, really enjoyed the pun," grins Leonard

"So, your Leonard Snart's doppelganger?" asks Barry

"No, I'm Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo, that is a fantastic outfit did you make that?" He asks

 _ **Goodbye**_

Tears in her eyes she never thought that she would lose one more friend, but the fact that Stein Saved her life she now just wanted to die because it was her fault. Balled up in a ball she was in her old room and Leonard's room. A knock on the door showed Mick was looking at her, worried that she might not be ok after another person they cared for had left.

"Hey Short stack," he whispers

"Mick, I don't know if I can deal with losing another person," she cried feeling herself shake

"Carson, you need to know that Doc did what he did for the sake of your life and his. That Leonard did what he did so you could live," He states sitting next to her

"I feel like it should have been me, everyone had so much more to live for," she curled herself closer to Mick

Letting her cry, he could feel wetness on his face as well, but wiped it away quickly. He knew he had to be strong for her, she was like a little sister to him that he had to protect no matter what.

 _ **See you again**_

Watching Barry say his goodbyes to Iris, Carson held back her tears. It was her turn to be strong for her friends, she had to look out for them while Barry was away. Deep down she knew that this speed force would not keep Barry away, that they would see each other again, but for now she would look over their city and their teammates.


End file.
